


So Come And Set The Mood Right Underneath The Moonlight

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: A Bag Of Bash For Passion [17]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Paris, Bath Sex, British Comedy, Casual Sex, Comedy, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Europe, F/M, Fluff and Humor, France (Country), Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Holidays, Humor, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Music, Intimacy, M/M, Moon, Music, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Paris (City), Platonic Relationships, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, Triple Penetration, Vacation, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: After a disastrous holiday in Paris where Minghao accidentally gets injured in workers right protects and he finds his girlfriend having it off with someone else as he comes back from hospital, Minghao indulges in the on-going casual sex agreement he has with mate, Junhui. Read "PARIS CAB DRIVERS TRULY ARE A RACE OF THEIR OWN" before or after
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: A Bag Of Bash For Passion [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678627
Kudos: 19





	So Come And Set The Mood Right Underneath The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Title from PARIS IN THE RAIN by LAUV from his 2018 album I MET YOU WHEN I WAS 18 
> 
> Hope you like this :)

"I'm so sorry about what happened." Mingyu said to Minghao, helping him inside his house from the airport. 

So was Minghao, in full honesty.

Who went to Paris for a romantic Winter-time holiday and expected to get caught up in worker's rights protests...and have their head split open by a brick thrown by a protester and then a collarbone broken by a bloody rubber bullet from a riot squad officer along the Arc D'Triumph avenue?

Minghao had hired a Peugot rental car as soon as he got to the European nation, and, he had been warned extensively that it was a nightmare - no matter what country, even you're own - to hire a car.

Well, it had to break down at some point, didn't it?

Unfortunately for Minghao, it had been that day. He had been trying to make his way down the footpath to find a telephone box to ring what would be the French equivalent of roadside assist when all hell had broken loose.

"It's alright." Minghao replied to Mingyu as the tall man got him settled in his sitting room.

"So, are you and Gigi still together?" Mingyu asked. Gigi Guillame. Part of the reason why he actually went to the land of berets, breeding with your cousins, and croissants. She had been a exchange student to South Korea, studying anthropology. Minghao had met her while walking with a mate of his Junhui and Junhui's pet and very huge leonberger when she her bike had slipped track on uneven ground and she had crashed headfirst into a tree. When they had rushed over to see her, they had found that underneath her helmet - and some twigs - was a gorgeous thick-boned round face with full lips, hooded eyes, a beehive of dark brown hair and gorgeous thick eyebrows on a models body. She had been absolutely wonderful...until Minghao had come back from the hospital. He had been in a very bad state, and, he had only got to hospital because a very kind cab-driver with no passengers had seen him hurt and bleeding profusely on the ground, and, had rushed to help him. 

"Nope." Minghao said simply.

"Why not?" Mingyu's brows came together. He had though Gigi was a tip-top-most chick, to be honest. And she was bloody gorgeous.

"Vernon's right." Minghao answered.

"I don't know what you mean, mate."

"You know how he and his sister Soph and their parents always said about Frog arseholes? It's right. Gigi's personal inner "traitorous French cunt" came out. When a sympathetic cab driver - the one who took me to hospital in the first place! - took me back to my hotel, he had just opened the door to me and Gigi's suite when we found her bouncing up and down on the chap of another bloke." Minghao told Mingyu frankly.

Mingyu scoffed a incredulous laugh. "French tart." He replied in a faint sort of voice.

"To the absolute degree!" Minghao replied in agreement. "Anyway, that's done." He shrugged.

"It was good, otherwise?" Mingyu checked.

"Oh, yeah." A glow came into Minghao's eyes and face. "I could live there but there's one issue?"

"Yeah?" Mingyu crossed his arms.

"It's full of French cunts." Minghao said.

He and Mingyu burst out laughing. 

"Does Junnie know you're back?" Mingyu quipped.

"Yeah, I'll ring him up." Minghao remarked. 

"You'll be right, now?" Mingyu questioned. Minghao nodded and insisted he was alright. Mingyu gently hugged Minghao with one arm and told him to watch himself.

About half an hour after Mingyu left, Minghao gave up trying to sleep through jet-lag. His head had been stitched back together alright, and, his chest and shoulder was wrapped up the best it could be. 

He got out his phone and called Junhui.

"You interested in rolling about for a bit?" He commented candidly.

Junhui burst out laughing. "Gyu's just been telling me about your frivolous Paris adventure?"

"Frivolous?" Minghao scoffed. "I only looked in the Chanel window, I didn't buy anything." He grinned. "Mini-dresses aren't my style. So, you coming around?"

Ten minutes later, Junhui was there.

"Ah, ah, gentle, gentle...!" Minghao groaned a bit as Junhui practically picked him up into his arms and then put him against the wall of the hallway.

"You left Gigi?" Junhui checked, looking for definite confirmation.

"Oh, yeah, told her she was a typical Euro-trash bitch as well." Minghao told Junhui.

Junhui laughed. "That's my guy." He praised Minghao.

"Your guy?" Minghao raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, my guy." Junhui said softly, looking over Minghao's face. "Not some French cows."

Minghao smiled. "Oh, but she was so pretty."

"And I'm not?"

"Fuck, you're ugly." Minghao's hands came up to Junhui's face, and, each of his thumbs rested on each of Junhui's cheekbones. "And there is no beauty in the world that doesn't have some strange poportions about it."

His mouth pressed over Junhui's, and Junhui hummed softly against his mouth. "No wonder you attract French tarts when you talk like that..."

Even though it was downright ridiculous and completely unnessecary, Minghao and Junhui burst out laughing.

"That was the most unnessecary joke." Minghao ran his hands through Junhui's hair, grinning at him. 

"Can we still do it?" Junhui pressed his forehead and nose up against Minghao's for a moment before moving around his face and nuzzling into his neck. Minghao's head tipped back, and, his eyes slipped closed.

"Why the fuck do you think you're even allowed here if we weren't?" He scoffed.

"I mean with you all been broken up." Junhui murmured against Minghao's neck. Minghao tried not to let Junhui see how he shivered at that.

"Well, you can prove your worth today, can't you?" Minghao commented.

-

"Ok, I grant you this; you are actually really, really good at this...and good to me." Minghao closed his eyes as Junhui ran one of his hand up Minghao's throat and gripped their in pulse-presses for a sensual, soft-focused few moments before his hand slid down to Minghao's hip and his hand curved over the shape of Minghao's hip bone. Junhui had ran a very hot and very deep bath, and, had promptly got himself and Minghao into it.

The bath sex ideaology came from a mutual good mate of theirs, Joshua, who said if there was anything that made girls go all giggly and clingy, it was a good hot bath and a decent cuddle.

Just thinking about it made Junhui chuckle softly. Joshua's priest would need treatment for cardiac arrest if he knew what one of his younger parishioners got up to on the weekends and in his spare time.

Junhui's hand slid around Minghao's hip to his backside and ran up the back of his thigh to his knee and down again. Minghao moaned, shifting against Junhui's body. The touch was making him feel weak and shivering and needy, and, probably more gracefully for him, the effects off the hot water dulled off his reactions.

Sucked in Junhui.

"How about you get up on top of me but I do all the hard work?" Junhui kissed Minghao's neck, both of his arms wrapping around Minghao's waist beneath the hot water.

Within a few minutes, they had everything sorted out.

Both of Minghao's hands were entwined in Junhui's hair but loosely enough so that it didn't hurt him, his thighs either side of Junhui's hips as Junhui pushed himself up and down inside Minghao's body hard enough to give both Minghao and himself what they needed, but so the water from the bath didn't slosh everywhere and ruin the house. Minghao thought that it was sensual how everything they wanted and needed was still there, but, the water of the hot bath concealed them from most of the eroticism, and contact-heaped nudity.

Maybe that was how Joshua managed to be such a fucker and still be a good little Christian, all veiled beneath the surface?

Minghao murmured this to Junhui, who laughed. "You know where I got the idea from, then?" Junhui remarked.

"It reeks of Christians with a ribbed-condom stash in the glovebox of their Mazda." Minghao replied. Junhui laughed, and, then, gazed up at Minghao, grinning broadly.

"Why do you keep laughing at things I say?" Minghao asked.

"Paris has made you really funny, love." Both of Junhui's hands were curved around Minghao's hips, and, he held onto them as the two of them moved in the water. 

"Actually, I've got a really good joke off the nice cab driver in Paris I'm going to tell Joshua next time I see him." Minghao commented.

"Oh, yeah?" Junhui hummed.

"Some say, that since Joshua Hong used Pirelli condoms last week he now has seventeen children." Minghao told Junhui. Pirelli was in referral to the manufacturers of the iconic tyre brand that suddenly decided to start making their really good tyres really shit tyres one day. Constantly...full of holes.

Junhui burst out laughing, and, despite their conversation, he thrust up harder inside of Minghao. He and Minghao were at a point in their relationships - years into it now - where they could carry on together like this and talk at the same time. They knew that if their mates knew they would think it obscure, but, it was just natural between the two of them. It wasn't as though the sex was bad, or, just adequete. It was good for the both of them, like a purity on their souls. Warming them up, cleansing them -

"Fucking harder." Minghao complained, pulling at Junhui's hair, wanting more of him.

"Never again will I ever try been considerate to you after this." Junhui said.

"I won't come doing this. I don't think I'll come." Minghao told him.

"Would it hurt?" Junhui commented softly.

"What the fuck are you on about?" Minghao stared at him. The sex had come to a stop for a minute.

Junhui grinned. "Is everytime we have sex about you having a orgasm?" He remarked.

"Of course it is!" Minghao scoffed. "Otherwise, what's the fucking point?"

"There's lots of points." Junhui informed him.

"What, like you failing your one job?" Minghao was suddenly very rude.

"Bitch." Junhui slapped Minghao across the face but not hard enough to actually hurt him.

"Why can't you just be rougher?" Minghao pushed at Junhui's chest. He gasped suddenly as Junhui thrust three of his fingers inside Minghao beneath his cock.

"What?" Junhui replied innocently. "Like this?"

He thrust both his fingers and his length up inside of Minghao. He let his other hand slide down from Minghao's other hip, and, he smiled a bit at the way Minghao gasped as he pressed the three fingers of his other hand against his entrance, but, didn't push in.

"I could really go for it?" Junhui said. Minghao's adam's apple bobbed precariously in his throat as he swallowed nervously. Oh. He really had pushed one of Junhui's nerves this time.

Oh, fuck.

For a few moments, Minghao kind of wished he was still with Gigi. 

Suddenly, and, without any warning or caution whatsoever, Junhui shoved his other three fingers inside of Minghao's body.

Between the sheer painful burn from the stretch and the feeling of gaping and the bathwater coming up inside of him and the constant feeling of Junhui's length sitting inside of him like a plug, Minghao felt himself twitch, ready to go, but, all of a sudden, he didn't want to come.

"Junhui, I -" He began, but, at the same time, Junhui shifted that much, ever so slightly, and his teeth bit down on one of Minghao's nipples.

"Ah!" Minghao's upper body collapsed over Junhui's as all of him gave up and he came not entirely from pleasure but just from the sheer exterion of Junhui downright using him as a toy, forcing him up, forcing him open.

Minghao eventually looked at Junhui breathlessly, Junhui rubbing his index and middle fingers on just one hand over his entrance, now empty. Junhui smiled at Minghao in a way that proved he was right.

"Like it or not, I'm having you again." Junhui said.

"Since when were you a fucking Dom?!" Minghao exclaimed. 

"Maybe this is me proving to you that you never had to go looking for some French bitch who just left you anyway." Junhui replied simply.

Minghao took one look at Junhui's face before kissing him for as hard and as long as he could, taking all of Junhui as he could. 

-

Long afterwards, Minghao and Junhui soaked together in the cooling water, now gone on a marble-toned ethereal periwinkle colour, between their bodies been in it and the moonlight coming from the window. The bathroom was up on the second floor of Minghao's home which was built at the top of a hill on one of the higher parts of Seoul's city landscape. Junhui had gotten up earlier and had turned off the lights, just to give it a different effect as the night had come around.

None of them were cold, Minghao half-laying between Junhui's legs with his head on his chest and Junhui's arms wrapped around him.

"The moon's always beautiful, isn't she?" Minghao commented. "The moon's never caused anyone any trouble; heatwave, drought, intensity...the moon won't explode in fifteen billion years and wipe out everything."

Junhui chuckled, pressing his nose down to Minghao's head. "Sometimes I wonder what you'd be like if I wasn't around." He whispered.

"Fucking feckless." Minghao hummed. Junhui burst out laughing.

"Not me, you." He said.

"I know." Minghao murmured.


End file.
